


Knowing Vanya

by The_Dark_Elf



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hi i suck at titles, Kinda, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Smut, Possessive Behavior, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Pseudo-Incest, Suicide Attempt, The rest of the siblings are mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, five gets introspective, kinda glossed over, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Elf/pseuds/The_Dark_Elf
Summary: Five knew Vanya better than anyone else. When he was feeling particularly possessive and egotistical (which, admittedly, was a grand majority of the time) he would go as far as to say that he knew everything about her.OrFive thinks he knows everything even when he doesn't.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 16
Kudos: 313
Collections: Five and Vanya are the best, The Umbrella Academy, The umbrella academy





	Knowing Vanya

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зная Ваню](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819567) by [WhaleMediocrity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleMediocrity/pseuds/WhaleMediocrity)



> So I fell down a hole...I didn't watch Umbrella Academy for like a year because I knew that this would happen, and I started it like two days ago and here we are!
> 
> The first line just sort of popped into my head and I couldn't get it out along with the idea of sleepy cuddles from Vanya while Five drinks his coffee.

Five knew Vanya better than anyone else. When he was feeling particularly possessive and egotistical (which, admittedly, was a grand majority of the time) he would go as far as to say that he knew everything about her. 

When they were children the first time, he was the only one that ever truly noticed her. While the rest of their siblings were content to pretend that there were never more than six children in the house, Five found himself drawn to her. He knew when she had a nightmare, even before the first time she had crawled into his bed for comfort. 

The dark circles under her eyes and trembling hands at breakfast were enough to have him tug her into one of the many empty rooms in the mansion between lessons and training and hold her as she cried into his chest long enough to make him late. He knew she felt guilty the next day when he finally dragged himself up the stairs after the extra training their father had given him as punishment, and he also knew how much his blinding grin made her relax again. 

He knew that she desperately loved their siblings and wanted them to love her in return. He saw how every reminder of her being “ordinary” made her flinch and step further back into the shadows, how her face lit up when Klaus or Ben were occasionally clear minded enough to speak to her, how every one of Diego’s hard words brought tears to her eyes.

He also knew that the only person she felt comfortable enough to be herself with was him. He was the only one that heard her laugh and sharp retorts when he teased her. He was the one that listened to her play for hours and hours even when the others would bang on her door telling her to stop. He was the one, on one fateful trip to Griddy’s late at night just the two of them, got to see her dance in the moonlight, totally carefree for the first time he could remember. He was the one that got to see her face flush a beautiful pink when he kissed her forehead to say goodnight.

His biggest regret would always be the day he slammed his knife into the table and said he would time travel whether or not their father agreed, because he knew that, while the others were upset to varying degrees at his absence, her entire world had been shattered. But it wasn't until he returned and spent hours where he should have been trying to stop the fucking apocolypse watching tape after tape of Vanya making him snacks and turning lights on for him that it struck him how while he had been physically alone in that desert hellscape that was the end of the world she had been alone surrounded by the people that were supposed to love her. How, though he trusted their siblings to care for her in his absence, only Ben had tried on the few times he was able to trust Klaus not to run off for more drugs.

Then Ben died.

It had shattered her all over again. Straight to her very core. While he and the rest of their siblings had always thought Klaus would be the one to overdose, Vanya was the one to spend weeks in the hospital wing after taking her entire bottle of pills at once. Not that anyone noticed. Just like none of them had noticed when she packed her things and left the moment she had been released.

He knew, even without being there, that she had written her book out of anger. Anger for her lost childhood, anger for never being good enough, anger at forever being the unknown Number Seven. And he didn’t blame her. How could he? She had been forgotten and ignored for her entire life, and then she lost the only three that ever had seen her. Him, Ben, and Klaus to the drugs. 

That was why, right at the end, he knew it would be her to start the apocalypse. And he didn’t blame her. 

Then they had a second chance, and he knew enough to avoid their past (future?) mistakes. He helped her get off of the pills sooner and fool dad into thinking nothing was happening. He trained with her in the dead hours of the night until she got the hang of her powers. He mercilessly beat their brothers every time they opened their mouths and said something without thinking that made those eyes go dark and distant again. 

He helped plan her debut as Number Seven - The White Violin. 

Missions with her involved were… difficult to say the least. There was always a part of him that was hyper aware of where she was and who was near her, and that part led to many jumps pulling her away from knives and bullets. His Vanya was beautiful and as deadly as any of their siblings, but he would never stop being the person that held her after nightmares. Never stop being the person that loved her. Even when she would cross her arms in irritation each time he dragged her away from a fight and glare up at him with those beautiful eyes that promised to make his life hell at least for the next day or so.

When they became adults the second time, he learned even more about her. They moved into a little apartment away from their father’s influence and went to school. He had never been more proud of her than the day she received her music degree, and had never felt as warm as he did when she threw herself into his arms after he received his double doctorate in physics and mathematics. 

Now, living alone without their family barging in at all hours of the day (at least here they had to actually knock unless Luther broke down the door… again) he learned things about her that he wasn’t even sure she was aware of. He learned that she liked the side of the bed closest to the wall, and that no matter how they fell asleep he would wake to her curled into his side or even on his chest. He learned that she hummed when she first woke up, and that she would follow him into the kitchen only to curl up on his lap and doze while he had his first coffee of the day. She would tell him, mostly asleep, one morning that the bed was too big without him, and that she didn’t want to be alone. Most importantly in his opinion, he learned that he would give her every last one of his shirts, hoodies, and sweaters for the satisfaction of watching her walk around surrounded by him and, he supposed, how her eyes closed in bliss whenever she brought a sleeve or collar to her nose to take in his scent when she thought he wasn’t looking.

He learned that outside the strict rules of the mansion, that she left her clothes on the floor where they fell and let the dishes wait until morning. He learned that all of her sheet music was in a “very important order, Five” and not to touch it. He learned that she was beautiful when angry, and even more so when they would come together later to apologize.

After one night of drinking, he learned that she tasted like sunlight and wine, and made the most adorable noises when he kissed her. That while she was quiet and mild mannered outside their home, she would beg him for faster, harder, rougher until her voice cracked and she screamed his name in bliss. That while fast and hard was her preferred, slow and loving was the way to make her fall apart sobbing and whispering her love to him between gasps. 

He had cataloged each one of her gasps and whines and moans. Had memorized her face etched with bliss as he drove her over the edge. Had kept the image of her eyes sparkling with mischief as that sinful mouth made him beg for the first time in any life.

Yet when Five came home after spending the day trying to hunt down the soon to be deceased Klaus from wherever he had slinked away to hide after waking them up this morning with a broken window and music blasting over speakers that were definitely not there the night before, he was shocked to see her standing in front of him, shifting nervously. She was in one of his sweaters again, the one that made her skin glow even as it hung off one shoulder and fell nearly down to her knees that were definitely bare. 

“Vanya? Sweetheart?” He asked, reaching out to her, only to find a thin plastic stick in his hand with the word ‘POSITIVE’ right in front of him in big pink letters. Five blinked. He tried to remember how to breathe, how to think. To remember what that word could mean. Then he broke out into a wide grin and jumped with her to their bedroom to celebrate.

Five knew Vanya better than anyone else, but she still found ways to surprise him.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it was. I am once again weak for an emotionally unattached asshole who only cares about one person in the world. There is just something about Five being so completely wrapped around Vanya's finger, and the idea of him calling her sweetheart just warms my cold dead heart. If you liked this let me know! I have no clue if I will write any more TUA, but I definitely would be open to ideas.


End file.
